Clan Ring
The Clan Ring is a group of advisors that lead the people of a clan. Clan ring members are selected from the nobles of your clan . The Importance of the Ring Don't underestimate how important a good, balanced clan ring is. *Your clan ring is there to guide you, help you make decisions for the clan. They will have advice to give all the time, no matter what you do. Don't forget to ask them whether it's a good time to throw a feast, or if you should sacrifice that god this year. *Having worshippers of seven different gods on the ring will help a lot during heroquests. Reorganizing your Ring (PC) You can choose new leaders by clicking on the "Reorganize" button on the clan screen ( ). You should do this at the beginning of every game, the default picks are random, and never the best choices. Skills Each candidate has his own strenghs and weaknesses. In the reorganization screen, you will see tabs that correspond to different skills your clan members can be good at. *'Animals '- Important for farming and hunting, the skill of your ring member with the highest level affects in part the health of your herds. *'Bargaining' - Very important skill for traders, also, to a lesser extent for emissaries, and explorers, it affects your negotiations and your trades. It also allows you to talk your way out instead of fighting when you encounter bandits and such. *'Combat '- Vital. Helps a lot with raids, exploration and hunting. *'Custom '- You need to know the law in order to apply it. It's the primary skill for emissaries and lawspeakers. *'Leadership' - Vital for chiefs and kings. Helps when you're trying to persuade someone, or even in negotiations with other clans. *'Magic' - Vital for heroquests to succeed. Helps with successful sacrifices and divinations. *'Plants' - The harvest depends in part on the skill of the ring member in charge of plants. When you click on one of these tabs, it will sort the nobles from the best in the field, to the worst. Some skills also are combined to make other skills which come into play during certain events and actions. *Deception (Bargaining + Leadership) *Diplomacy (Bargaining + Custom) *Exploring (Bargaining + Combat) *Farming (Animals + Plants) *Hunting (Animals + Combat + Plants, special for Odayla worshippers) *Poetry (Custom + Leadership) *Prophecy (Magic + Leadership) *Strategy (Combat + Leadership) When you take a closer look at the candidates, you will see just how good, or bad they are in a certain field. Ratings, from best to worst are as follows: *Heroic *Renowned *Excellent *Very Good *Good *Fair And worse than "Fair" isn't even worth mentioning. The best ring members are, of course, the ones with the highest skills in one particular field. You should choose one member to represent each field. But that's not the only important factor. You might want to choose a different noble for the job, even if they have a lower skill rating because of a number of things. One reason might be their age (Old people die quickly, and you'll have to replace them soon, which can dampen the clan's mood.) Another reason can be the god they worship. It is also possible to raise your attributes by having some character undergo a successful heroquest. The following heroquests will raise the following attributes: *Chalana Arroy Heals The Scars: Bargain, Leadership, Magic, Custom *Elmal Guards the Stead: Animal, Combat, Magic *Ernalda Feeds the Tribe: Animal, Leadership, Plants *Humakt the Champion: Combat, Leadership, Magic *Issaries the Concilliator: Bargaining, Leadership, Magic *Lhankor Mhy Finds the Truth: Custom, Leadership, Magic *The Making of the Storm Tribe: Combat, Leadership, Custom *Orlanth and Aroka: Combat, Leadership, Magic *Uralda's Blessing: Animal, Leadership, Magic Gods on the Ring All Orlanthi worship all the gods, but some are favoured by one particular god. The clan ring members each have a primary god, that may not be the one you want. Ideally, you'll want seven different gods represented in your clan ring (it helps with heroquesting). For example, it's a good idea to have a worshipper of the Trickster god, Eurmal, represented on the clan ring. That worshipper won't be very reliable (so avoid sending him on missions!), but having one of his worshippers allows you to add another magic point into Quests during Sacred Time, which helps a lot with the success of heroquests. During sacred time, you can allocate more magic points to certain fields if you have worshippers of certain gods on your clan ring. The table below shows which gods influence which fields. Balanced clans receive 1 slot in all fields and 1 for having a ring member of the appropriate god on the ring. Multiple ring members worshipping either the same god or gods that grant the same bonus do not stack. Peace clans receive 1 more slot for crops and herds but take a penalty of 1 slot for war, while war clans receive 1 slot more for war and receive a penalty of 1 to child, crops, herd and mysteries. Choosing a Clan Chief Your clan chief is always at the left of all the other members of the ring. They will have an additional torc symbol under their picture. Your ideal clan chief will be: *young, *the best they can be at the leadership skill, *a worshipper of the primary god you chose during clan creation (Orlanth, Ernalda or Elmal) Category:Clan Category:Gameplay